2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dump boxes and more specifically to an automatic actuating baffle for a dump box, which may be moved without physical labor.
3. Discussion of the Prior Art
Baffles are used in dump boxes to decrease the width of the path for materials poured out of the dump box. It appears: there are no commercially available baffles which may be automatically operated. A manually actuated baffle requires the operator to spend extra time to get out of the truck cab and physically set the baffle.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for an automatic actuated baffle for a dump box, which may be moved without physical labor.
The present invention provides an automatic actuated baffle for a dump box, which does not require physical labor to set. The automatic actuated baffle for a dump box includes a baffle, a first actuating link, a second actuating link, and an actuation device. A pair of automatic actuated baffles are preferably installed in a dump box. One end of the baffle is pivotally attached to a side wall of the dump box and the other end of the baffle is pivotally attached to one end of the first actuating link. The other end of the first actuating link is pivotally attached to one end of the second actuating link. Preferably, one end of a drive link is rigidly attached to the other end of the second actuating link.
The other end of the second actuating link is pivotally attached to the side wall of the dump box. An opening is formed through the side wall of the dump box to provide clearance for the drive link. The other end of the drive link is pivotally retained by an actuation end of an actuation device. The actuation end of the actuation device is in a fully extended position when the other end of the baffle is against the dump box wall. The actuation device is preferably an air operated actuation device, but: other actuation devices may also be used. The nonactuating end of the actuation device is pivotally attached to the side wall.
The automatic actuated baffle for a dump box preferably operates in the following manner. To move the other end of the baffle away from the side wall of the dump box, the actuation end of the actuation device is retracted. As the actuation end retracts, the drive link rotates relative to the side wall of the dump box. The second actuating link pivots out from the side wall of the dump box and pushes the first actuation link out, which causes the other end of the baffle to move away from the side wall of the dump box. The baffle will cause material in the dump box to be poured over a narrower width. However, the position of each baffle should be adjusted before the material is placed in the dump box as would be true for a manually actuated baffle.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an automatic actuated baffle for a dump box which may be moved without physical labor.
These and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification.